


The Golds' Adventures in Parenting

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: A series of stories about Belle and Rumple's experiences as new parents! Prompts are welcome!





	1. Diaper Dilemma

Diaper Dilemma

A/AN: Rumple changes Gideon's diaper. You may leave prompts, and I'll write more Family Floof stories.

"Dear gods, how is this possible!?" Rumpelstiltskin choked out as he observed his wife unfasten their son's soiled sleeper.

"That one's going in the trash," she retorted, tossing the shit stained clothing into an obsolete corner.

"That smell is pungent! I could snap my fingers, and he'd be clean in a jiffy!" Rumpelstiltskin commented, holding his nose in disgust.

Belle rolled her eyes at her husband's theatrics. "Rumple, we can't reach for magic for every trivial matter. This is a part of the experience. Now, hand me that box of wipes, baby powder, a fresh diaper, and a clean nappie," she commanded.

Rumpelstiltskin handed her the box of wipes, and she proceeded to clean up their giggling son. "I don't remember Baelfire ever being so explosive," he coughed, averting his gaze to the window.

"It's been centuries since you first became a parent, and we were all subjected to a dark curse for quite sometime. I'm positive you blocked those experiences from your mind," she chortled, diapering Gideon's bum and donning him in a fresh sleeper.

"You're such a natural at this," Rumpelstiltskin marveled, gazing down at Gideon who was babbling at his toes.

"We're a team, Rumple, but not all of it is going to be glamorous, especially these parts," she returned, gesturing to Gideon's soiled sleeper lying precariously in the corner. "I think we'll have to throw that one out," she chuckled as Rumpelstiltskin pinched it haphazardly between his fingertips.

"I believe a bit of dark magic will take it right out," he smirked, flourishing his hand in the air. Crimson smoke engulfed the outfit, leaving it utterly spotless.

"You really need to see about bottling that stuff," Belle snickered as he presented her with the pristine garment.

"And, give away all my secrets? I think not!" he stated, waggling his finger in her face teasingly.

"The next time he poops, I'm making you clean him up without any dark magic!" she taunted. Rumpelstiltskin gazed down at Gideon who gave him a babyish grin, flatulating loudly.

"I think that may be sooner than later!" Belle grinned, tugging on his magenta tie teasingly, as she traipsed out of the nursery.

"Belle, wait-" he protested as the door shut behind her. He respired sharply as he gazed down at the babe who's diaper was filled to the brim again.

"I believe this is worse than any Dark Curse!" he lamented as he scooped up the needed supplies.

Belle listened to her husband's unpleasant sighs of displeasure from the doorway, a satisfied grin tugging at her lips.


	2. Dearie

"Dearie"

A/AN: Grace prompted Gideon says his first word.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced disinterestedly at the contents of the Storybrooke Mirror. There were no new developments except the cannery was expanding. He was thankful for the solace their quaint town offered. It seemed since the curse had been broken six years ago, they'd experienced constant turmoil as each new nemesis presented itself. He folded up the paper as he gazed down at the product of true love he'd help create. Gideon gnawed on his teething ring, spittle clinging to his upper lip. Rumpelstiltskin stood to his feet, scooping the babe into his arms.

"How are you, my wee one?" he smiled affectionately at the child who babbled incoherently at him. He waggled his fingers in front of his face, conjuring up a stuffed bunny.

"Shh. Don't tell your mother. She might not approve of me using my dark magic for such frivolous things," he chuckled, bouncing him up and down on his right knee. Gideon tossed the ring aside, utterly spellbound by the plush rabbit. He latched onto it with his chubby arms before stuffing one of its ears in his mouth.

Gideon grew tired of chewing on the ear, and pulled it from his mouth, glancing up in wonderment at his father. "Dearie," he giggled, flailing his arms back and forth excitedly. Rumpelstiltskin's face paled upon hearing the "endearment" he'd gifted to everyone who frequently annoyed him. It wasn't a term he'd ever expected their son to pick up on.

"What did you say?" he choked out, hoping he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Dearie?" Gideon blinked, reaching out to grab his father's nose.

"Oh bloody hell..." he mumbled under his breath. He'd begun taking Gideon with him on rent days, because Belle had to work at the library and didn't have time to deal with him. He supposed his son had picked up on the term he used so loosely around his tenants. It wouldn't have been so utterly terrible if it wasn't his first word. He just hoped he didn't decide to say it in front of Belle, but he knew the chances of that not happening were slim.

That night when Belle was bathing him, the word slipped out multiple times, and Rumpelstiltskin cringed as he heard his wife calling him from upstairs. He swallowed back the bile in his throat as he quietly sauntered up each step, awaiting his punishment, for there was one thing scarier than the Dark One himself, and that was his wife.


	3. Magical Mischief

Magical Mischief

A/AN: I'm truly enjoying writing this series, and I thank you all kindly for your continued support.

Belle discovered the phenomenon one year after Gideon's birth. She'd made him a plate of mashed peas and carrots. Gideon's face was splattered with the green and orange substances as he shoved the pureed food into his tiny mouth. Belle had momentarily walked out of the room to answer the phone when she heard commotion coming from the kitchen. She ran back to find Gideon had projected his baby food, utensils, and plate into the air and was making them dance around his head. He was clapping his hands and laughing gleefully. Belle nearly dropped the phone as she conversed with Snow on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Snow, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go," she told the other woman before ending the call. Whatever power had come over Gideon ceased, and his food, plate, and utensils all clattered to the ground in a massive heap. Belle was thankful the plates were made of plastic which had prevented them from shattering into a million pieces. Gideon wasn't so enthused that his fun had ended and began to wail like a banshee. Belle hoisted the squalling babe in her arms and rushed to console him. After calming him down, she made a mad dash for her cellphone. She quickly dialed Rumple in anticipation.

"Hey, Belle! What's going on? You usually don't call me before lunch time. How's Gideon?" he inquired in his thick brogue. Belle bit her lip nervously as she began to relay the tale to him.

"Rumple, I believe Gideon has magic. He made his plate and food levitate right before my eyes. You need to come home pronto! This definitely wasn't in any of the parenting books I read. This is your area, not mine!" she lamented into the receiver.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'll close up the shop and be home in ten minutes," he reassured her. She took a deep calming breath as she swiped her finger across the screen to end the call. He arrived home in the time which he'd promised. Gideon stubbornly concealed his magical abilities until later that night at bath time when he decided to turn the bar of soap into a piranha. Luckily, Rumpelstiltskin had been the one to witness it and quickly extinguished the problem. He knew his son wasn't purposefully trying to send him into cardiac arrest. His abilities weren't mature enough for him to control yet, despite being the Black Fairy's prisoner for twenty-eight years. He'd returned to a stage of infancy which meant his magic should have vanished. However, he'd managed to awaken his powers despite all of this. A toddler who had magic he couldn't control was a deadly combination. Magic stemmed from emotion, and he was afraid his wee one would cause great havoc if his magic and emotions ever minced, especially when he threw a tantrum. Rumpelstiltskin created a cuff for his son to wear which prohibited him from using magic until he was old enough to comprehend it.

"And, you're certain Gideon won't be able to remove the cuff? I've observed him unhinge a child safety lock as if it were nothing!" Belle lamented as they lay in bed together that night.

"Sweetheart, I promise my methods are always full proof," he reassured her.

"Well, if he blows up Storybrooke then it's on you!" she huffed, prodding him in the chest with her index finger.

"I vow to take full responsibility if that happens," he snickered, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I don't see how any of this is amusing," Belle groaned in displeasure.

"Our boy is special, Belle. How many other parents will be able to brag about their children having magical capabilities!? The boy is practically a prodigy!" he gushed, imagining Gideon excelling in all of his future endeavors.

"Don't let this go to your head, Mr. Dark One," Belle chortled, flicking his arm playfully.

"I'm not, but you can't help but believe he's something special," he sighed, bidding her closer.

"That he is," she yawned, snuggling into his warm embrace.

"Mmmhmm," he muttered sleepily, burying his face in her chestnut tresses as he dreamed about what the future held for their little family.


	4. Teething Toddlers

Teething Toddlers

A/AN: Gideon is teething and finds his mother's favorite book to chew on.

Gideon had recently started teething, and Belle had to make sure her son didn't just sink his teeth into anything, especially her precious tomes. Rumpelstiltskin had placed an enchantment on things around their home which could harm him. The enchantment was harmless, merely steering their son away from the offending object by directing his attention elsewhere. He'd also taken the time to enchant most of her books, but one had managed to slip past him.

Belle was in her home library, busily dusting her shelves. Gideon sat in the middle of the floor playing with his toys, well, mostly drooling on them. Gideon had also began pulling up on furniture, toddling about, but still not quite walking yet. He'd sneaked past his mother's watchful gaze, crawling towards her favorite armchair, and pulling himself up. He spied a worn green leather bound book with gold lettering etched across it. He reached for it with his tiny hand, pulling it down on the carpet with him.

The book clattered to the floor, half opening. Gideon blinked owlishly, dragging the tome into his lap. It was heavy, but it looked appetizing, so he smashed his face into the spine, drooling on it profusely. He gnawed on the edges, until his mother scooped the unsuspecting tot into her arms.

"Well, it looks like your papa forgot to enchant one of my books," she chortled musically, settling down into the chair. She opened the book wide for Gideon to see the colored illustration of Gideon the Great. He patted the image, babbling nonsensical sounds.

"He's a hero, Gideon, just like you'll one day become. He's the reason I chose your name in the first place," she smiled thoughtfully, dropping a kiss to his brow.

"How about I read you a story about him?" she suggested, turning to the beginning of the story. The growing babe didn't understand what his mother was saying, but he enjoyed hearing her alluring accent. It was the most comforting sound he'd ever heard, and it always soothed him to sleep. After only reading a few pages, Belle smiled down at the snoozing child in her arms. He'd fallen asleep in no time, as he always did. She tucked him over her shoulder, and he nestled into the crook of her neck, sighing peacefully.

"I suppose it's okay your papa didn't enchant this book, because it belonged to you anyway. I gave it to you when I sent you away, but luckily your home, and no one will ever hurt you again," she recounted tearfully, gingerly placing the book on the table as she rocked her most cherished possession in her arms. The book was a silent reminder of everything they'd overcome, and would continue to conquer. Nothing would ever separate them ever again, for she knew her husband wouldn't allow it, nor would she.


	5. Papa, It's Chipped

Papa, It's Chipped!

A/AN: Gideon chips one of his mum's teacups, and his papa tells him a story of how his mother chipped one of his cups.

The tea set he'd had whilst living in the Dark Castle was long gone, including their chipped cup, the one he'd broken to free himself from Emma when she was cursed. Belle had fancied the set, so he'd recreated a replica of it for her. When they'd take their evening tea together, they often used it. Gideon was three now, and he'd insisted on having his own cup like mum and pop. It was a cold rainy afternoon, and they were all lounging in the living area, having the freshly brewed Chamomile tea, Belle had prepared for them.

Gideon clasped his teacup gingerly in his hands, drawing the cup to his lips. "It's hot!" he exclaimed, the cup falling from his grasp and onto the hardwood.

Rumpelstiltskin reached for the cup, pinching the handle delicately between his fingertips. "It's chipped," he observed, glancing at Gideon.

"Uh Oh! I'm sorry, Papa!" he apologized, tears gathering in his worried brown eyes.

"Now, now, Gideon, it's alright, darling. It was an accident," Belle reassured him, fetching a clean rag from the kitchen to clean up the spill. As she bent down to wipe it up, Rumpelstiltskin smiled knowingly at his wife.

"Gideon, did you know your mother once chipped one of my cups?" He inquired, fixating his gaze on the toddler.

"She did?" He blinked inquisitively, tilting his head slightly.

"That she did, my boy. Your Papa once lived in an enormous castle in the other land. Your mother was my maid, and she cleaned my castle for me. She was serving my afternoon tea, and she dropped my cup after I made a quip. It had a chip, just like this one," he nodded sagely.

"Your father left out the part about his quip startling me. It wasn't a funny joke at all! His uncouth humor was the only reason why I dropped it in the first place," she countered, giving him a stern look.

"What's uncouth mean?" Gideon asked, wrinkling his nose questionably.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat awkwardly. "It doesn't matter, the point is, I cherished that cup for many years. It became a symbol of our undying love for each other. Your mother and I lost contact for a long time, but I held onto that cup until we found each other again. It gave me strength to carry on," he returned, locking gazes with his wife, his accent thickening with emotion as he reminisced about being separated for twenty-eight long years from her during the curse and then some.

Belle grasped her husband's hand tightly in her own. "Your father and I truly love each other, Gideon, and we love you. Our cup was lost to us, but now we have yours to remember it by. We'll keep it forever."

"That we will," he smiled at Belle, leaning in to kiss her.

"Gross! I'm going to play upstairs!" Gideon huffed, clamoring off the sofa.

"Think we embarrassed him with how much we love each other?" Belle chortled musically, watching their son dash up the stairs.

"I'm sure, but it can't be helped," he grinned, kissing her again.

"So, my cup was really more important to you than all of the other treasures you'd been hoarding in that castle?" she asked, full of disbelief.

He placed Gideon's cup on the table, pulling her onto his lap. "I would've given up my entire treasure room for that cup. It wasn't about the object but what it represented. It was a reminder of our true love, a love I thought I'd lost forever." He expressed, tears cascading down his cheeks at the remembrance of his loss.

"But, you didn't, I'm here," she reassured him, placing her hand over his beating heart tenderly.

"Thank the fates for that," he sighed, nuzzling her neck affectionately, forever grateful they could share this moment.


	6. Cosleeping

Cosleeping

A/AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

Rumplestiltskin pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door of his expansive Victorian mansion, taking time to place his coat on the rack. He toed out of his expensive loafers, closing the door behind him. It was the first Saturday of the month which was collection day. Belle closed the library early on Saturdays. They usually ended up lounging around the house with steaming cups of tea, and then they'd wind down with a movie of Gideon's choosing. Sometimes they'd get lucky, and he'd fall asleep, allowing them to pick the film.

"Belle?" he called as he neared the stairs. When she didn't reply, he climbed them. He looked in the library first, but she wasn't there. He felt himself begin to panic until he opened their bedroom door. He smiled when he found his beauty wrapped up in their downy comforter, Gideon curled at her side.

He removed his dress shirt and slacks and climbed into bed with her. She muttered incoherently when he spooned himself against her. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and orange blossoms which radiated from her freshly washed hair.

She sighed contentedly, snuggling into him. He relished the body heat she emitted and the peace that washed over him by being in her presence. Mr. Gold wasn't much of a napper but if it gave him an excuse to be close to his wife and son, then he would take it. He closed his eyes drifting into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the serenity his family brought him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes to be met by her beautiful smile. "Sleep well, Rumple?" she inquired, stifling back a yawn. He could tell that she had just woken up by the slight grogginess in her tone.

"Yes, it was the best sleep I ever had," he smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Gideon stirred in her arms but didn't awaken as Rumple placed an affectionate kiss against his brow.

"You say that about every nap we take together," she chuckled, ruffling his hair playfully.

"It's true... You give me the tranquility I've always desired, sweetheart. You hold back all my demons," he admitted, his expression becoming serious.

Belle cupped his face in her hands, drawing her lips to his. She kissed him lovingly, hoping that he could feel all the love she held for him in that moment.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin, and I promise you that I'll never stop loving you no matter what. We will always be together," she assured him, touching the side of his face reverently. He brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently. He glanced at their snoozing boy, a product of their true love. He made up for every moment they didn't get it right, a distinct reminder of why they continued to fight for each other.

"Forever..." he whispered, taking her hand and placing it over his beating heart.

"Forever..." she repeated, tears spilling over her lashes. He brushed them away gently, smiling brokenly at her.

"It's amazing how far we've come, despite what we've endured," he returned, stifling back the tears which threatened to fall from his own eyes.

"It's only made us stronger," she said, kissing the tip of his nose gently. They gazed down at their toddler who squirmed between them. He stretched, a loud yawn erupting from his throat.

"Mama, Papa, can I watch a movie with some popcorn?" the three year old inquired.

"Of course, Gid. What would you like to watch?" Belle asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, please. Henry says it's about you and Papa, and I wanna see it," he declared, sitting up, his hair mussed from sleep.

Rumple smoothed down his son's unruly locks. "I wouldn't say it's about us, Gid. The elements of the story are similar to ours, but it isn't a true depiction," he explained.

Gideon shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, can we still watch it?"

"Most certainly," Belle affirmed, throwing back the covers. Gideon jumped out of bed, running ahead of his parents.

"I hope he doesn't see me as some hairy beast after he watches it," Rumple grumbled, pulling on his pajama shirt and pants.

"You were a much more alluring version of the beast, if I do say so myself," Belle purred, tracing her index finger down his jawline.

"And, what do you mean by that, Mrs. Gold?" he asked, his heart drumming in his chest from her close proximity. No matter how long they'd been married, she still rendered him breathless.

"Your glimmering gold skin never failed to turn me on. I always fantasized about feeling it beneath my fingertips," she smirked, giving him a sensual glance.

He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "I could glamor myself up with a spell if it suited you," he suggested, his cheeks flaming with heat.

"Would you?" Belle asked hopefully.

"I would do anything for you, sweetheart. It isn't my preferred form, but if you like it, then I'll make it happen," he stammered, anticipation erupting through him for what was to come.

"Any form you choose is my preference, darling," she reassured him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mama! Papa! I'm waiting!" Gideon called from downstairs. They abruptly parted, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Perhaps we should watch the movie and hope he falls asleep before it's over, and then I'll show you what a true beast is capable of," he grinned wickedly, sending a shiver down her spine for what the rest of the night entailed for them, but first, there would be a movie, or there would be no sexy times for the Dark One and his wife.


	7. Baelfire

Baelfire

A/AN: This randomly popped in my head after remembering the picture of Bae, Rumple kept with him.

Gideon was never allowed to go into his Papa's office or his parent's bedroom without permission, but when do curious five year old boys ever listen? Mama thought he was playing quietly in his room while she had a bath, and papa was at his shop. The door had been slightly ajar to his father's study, and the temptation to lurk overwhelmed him. He padded soundlessly down the hallway so mama wouldn't overhear. A peek was all he desired to sate his curiosity. His gaze darted back and forth down the empty halls before he slipped inside. He scanned the room disinterestedly. The walls were cream colored, and sparse, except for a few family photos which hung on the wall. His papa's desk was bare except for a can of neatly organized pens and a jar of paperclips. The drawers to his file cabinet were locked—he'd checked.

He was about to call his mission a waste of time until he spied a slightly faded stenciled photo of a boy slightly older than him. The photo hung in a frame beside his picture, and Gideon wondered who the boy was. They slightly favored, but he'd never recalled his parent's telling him about another child.

He left his father's office, leaving it slightly ajar as it had been. He wandered back to his bedroom to finish up the Lego Death Star he'd been constructing. Gideon loved to build things, but he'd lost his motivation to finish, his mind drifting back to the mysterious boy in the photo.

Rumpelstiltskin returned home around five. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it neatly on the coat rack. He toed out of his expensive loafers, stowing them on the shoe rack by the door. He sauntered into the kitchen where Belle was preparing dinner for them.

"Where's Gideon?" he inquired, glancing at his son's empty spot.

"He's still upstairs in his room. He was playing with Legos the last time I checked on him. Why don't you go up and fetch him for me? Tell him dinner's almost ready," Belle commanded, stirring the pot of vegetable stew.

"Alright," Rumpelstiltskin simply stated, heading for the stairs. When he reached his room, he rapped lightly on the door.

"Gideon, are you in there?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, awaiting an answer.

"Yes," his small childish voice resounded.

Gold pushed open the door to find Gideon sitting in the middle of his bed, holding a picture frame. "What do you have there, son?" the pawnbroker inquired, traipsing towards him. When he glimpsed the photo, the color drained from his face.

"Where did you get this?" he inquired, tracing the edges of the dusty frame.

"From your office. Is this why I'm not supposed to go in there, Papa? Were you hiding him from me? I know he's my brother, because we look a lot alike," Gideon said, his gaze still transfixed on the photo.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed back the hard lump forming in his throat. He knew this day would come, but he was hoping Gideon would've been a little older before he had to tell him. The truth was so complicated, and he wasn't sure his fragile heart could take it. He'd already been subjected to unjust horrors, no thanks to his grandmother. Gideon may not have remembered his time in the Dark Realm, but the truth often manifested itself within his nightmares.

He cupped Gideon's cheek tenderly, tilting his chin up to meet his gaze."You're right son, he is your brother, and his name was Baelfire. However, due to an unfortunate travesty, he's no longer with us. He was Henry's father, and he was a hero. He sacrificed his life to spare mine, to save everyone, matter of factly. He would've been overjoyed to meet you. You would've made him so proud," Rumple explained, stifling back the tears which threatened to fall.

Gideon perceived the lingering sorrow in his father's voice. He wrapped his papa up in a tight hug, burying his face in his nape. He relished his papa's earthy scent, tinged with something mystical. It always made him feel safe. Rumple held onto him tentatively, kissing his crown of hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry your sad, Papa. I'm sure you loved him as much as you love me, but could we talk about him sometime? I'd like to know him, even if it's only through your stories," Gideon added thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course, my boy." Rumple gave him a watery smile as Gideon gazed up at him.

"We should probably head downstairs before your mother wonders where were at," Rumple remarked, ruffling Gideon's locks playfully.

"Papa, do you care if I keep this picture? Can I hang it in my room?" Gideon asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll hang it up for you right after dinner," Rumpelstiltskin consented, glancing back down at the photo. He took it from Gideon, placing a soft kiss against the glass, placing it gently on the table. Gideon grabbed his hand as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Gideon had never met his brother physically, but after his papa had hung his portrait in his room, he never had another bad dream again. Baelfire was watching over his dreams-like a dream catcher, intercepting all of his nightmares.

A/AN: I may or may not be crying after writing this... T-T


	8. The Great Wide Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work has also been published separately, but I decided to add it to this collection as well.

The Great Wide Somewhere

A/AN: This is based on the spoiler bts photo where Rumple gives Belle a book.

 

Rumpelstiltskin had booked Granny's for Gideon's first birthday. A blue banner with his name etched across it hung above the awning. On a child's first birthday, people typically invited their friends and relatives, but Belle nor Rumple didn't have a single person they considered a friend in this town. 

She could have invited her father, but she hadn't spoken to him since he'd refused to wake her from the sleeping curse. To him, Gideon was just the Dark One's spawn and would amount to nothing—just like his father, he'd warned her. 

Belle realized the only two people she needed in her life was her son and her husband. They were the only two people that mattered. The diner was quiet. Granny hadn't stayed for the party, but she had baked Gideon a cake. The only other occupant of Storybrooke who'd acknowledged them had been Archie, who'd agreed to stop in and snap a few Polaroids of the happy family.

Gideon had opened all of his presents which consisted of enough toys to keep him busy for hours. There were blocks, storybooks, stuffed animals, and there was one package addressed to her. As Rumple continued to snap photos of them, Belle glanced up at him.

“Rumple, what is this?” she inquired, glancing at him quizzically. 

He paused his photo taking, smiling broadly at her. “Why don't you open it and see for yourself?”

Belle pushed an errant curl behind her ear, dusting her fingertips over the glossy paper. “Do you care to hold him while I open this?”

“Of course,” he obliged, taking the toddler from her. He ruffled his soft brown hair, kissing his forehead affectionately as Belle intricately opened the package. When she was done fiddling with the paper, she folded it back, revealing a book with “Our Once Upon a Time” scrawled across it. The lettering was identical to Henry's book except it was blue with a chipped cup and a dagger engraved on the leather. She opened the book to reveal two airline tickets to Europe. 

“Rumple, what is all of this?” she breathed, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 

He sauntered towards her, clasping her hand gently in his own. “Belle, I know how you've always longed for adventure, and I want us to have that sort of life, together. Our flight leaves next week, so you have plenty of time to think about it,” he replied as Gideon tugged at his tie. 

Belle glanced between her son and husband. “Yes, of course I want that kind of life with you,” she added, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Then let's create our own once upon a time—one that isn't dictated by magical forces or crazed authors. Let's have the life we've always dreamed of, and in this scrapbook, we'll record all of our adventures, so when he grows up, he'll always have this keepsake to remember them all by,” he said, glancing down at the purest symbol of their true love.

“I agree,” she smiled tearfully, capturing his lips in a heartfelt kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close, relishing this precious moment between them—one that he never imagined he'd have.

A/AN: This is going to be added to my floofy one shots collection and posted separately.


	9. Cloudless Days

Cloudless Days

A/AN: After publishing this as a separate work on Tumblr, I thought it would be appropriate to include in this series as well. It was inspired by the 7x04 promo.

Belle leans against her husband's lithe frame, interlacing their fingers as they gaze at the mountain range in the distance. The air is cool and fresh, and she inhales deeply, relishing the burst of refreshing air that fills her lungs. They lounge on a picnic blanket as they watch the clouds roll by. Sometimes they burst into a fit of giggles as they attempt to guess what each formation resembles. It's a childish game, but Belle is elated they can act like children from time to time, because she feels that they've never had the chance to really explore this side of their relationship. Time has slowed down since they've separated themselves from the residents of Storybrooke.

Rumple moved them to another realm seven years ago – a realm sheltered from the darkness. It's sparsely populated, and Gideon attends school in a small village at the bottom of the hill, below their cabin dwelling.

“You know, all I want is to be with you, Rumple,” she says, meeting his gaze.

“Belle, we're together, sweetheart, undisturbed by the rest of the world. I have no enemies here. This realm is safe. Our family is secure, and Gideon is happy and thriving,” he replies, tenderly cupping her cheek with his gloved hand.

She closes her eyes, savoring the feeling of the smooth leather brushing tenderly against her skin. “I know, but I simply wanted to remind you because we've not always been in a good place in our marriage.”

“Aye, but that's in the past. Our love is stronger than ever, and we've survived. Those days of heartache are long behind us – a distant memory of how far we've come,” he reminds her.

“Yes,” she agrees, leaning in for a kiss. He brushes his lips tenderly against hers, savoring the sweetness of her lips. If there's one thing Rumplestiltskin hasn't grown tired of, it's kissing his wife.

They break apart when they hear a childish voice in the distance. “Mama! Papa! I'm home!” Gideon greets them as he bounds over the hilltop, waving frantically.

Rumplestiltskin feels the air rush from his lungs as his six-year old son throws himself into his arms and plants a wet kiss against his cheek. Belle chuckles as she affectionately ruffles his mop of brown hair.

“Did you have a good day at school, Gid?” Belle asks, smiling sweetly at him.

“Yeah, I'm doing well with my maths, but I wish they taught us something cool like magic,” he laments, plopping down on the ground in front of them.

“There's no need for magic in this realm. We're safe here,” Rumple reassures him.

“Yeah, well, I'd still like to learn it someday. I still dream of that dark place, the one where the evil lady with black hair takes me away from both of you,” he confides in them, tucking his face against his mother's shoulder.

Rumple's countenance falls, realizing his son is having flashbacks of his time in the dark realm. “How about I make you some hot tea to help you sleep tonight? I'm sure your mother won't have any qualms about you having some gooseberry pie for dinner either.”

Belle nods at her husband knowingly, wrapping her arm around Gideon's shoulders. “How about some pie, Gid? After supper?”

Gideon perks up, nodding vigorously. “Yes, please!”

He practically runs into the house, granting she and Rumple a moment of privacy. “I thought you said no magic?” Belle asks, searching his gaze for answers.

“I did...It's merely an herb which should prevent him from dreaming. It grows wild, deep within the woods,” he reassures her.

“Alright, because we made an oath not to expose him to any dark magic. He knows you harness it, but we can't give up what we have here. It's too precious, and all magic comes with a price, and I don't-”

“-Belle, I promise you, swore to you that I wouldn't, and I haven't yet, have I?” he asks, cupping her face gently within his palms.

“No, I'm sorry, Rumple. Sometimes my mind slips back into its old patterns and I-”

“-It's okay, sweetheart. Go fix Gideon some pie. I'll be in shortly,” he reassures her, kissing her brow softly.

Her dress sways as she saunters up the steps and into their cabin. He gazes into the distance, hoping and desperately praying to any god or fate that will listen for protection for his family, because they're all he has left. He wishes he could tell them that the realm they reside in isn't entirely safe, but he won't. He's erected a slew of protection spells miles away from the village in the valley, and along the surrounding mountain ranges. It's left them untouched for the last seven years, and he hopes it remains that way.

He turns away from the serene view and makes his way up the steps where he'll join his family for supper like he does every night. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't take a day with them for granted, because in a moment it could all slip away from him, but he hopes it doesn't – hopes it stays this way forever, cloudless and sunny over their mountain home.


	10. A Parting Gift

A Parting Gift

 

Gideon settled in his mother's old rocking chair where she liked to read and take her afternoon cup of tea. The sun outside of his parent's residence was blinding – a painful reminder of her recent death. His father had left three months prior to find the fabled Guardian he would transfer his Dark One curse to. Time had moved differently here, and whenever he came to visit, his mother had aged significantly since the last time he'd seen her. He rose from his chair, spying a candle on the shelf. He blinked owlishly, noting it was the exact one he'd gifted her with for Mother's Day when he seven. He stifled back the tears which filled his eyes, grabbing it off the shelf. 

“I miss you, mother,” he whispered, waving his hand over it and igniting the wick with flame. It smelled distinctively of roses – her favorite scent. He and his father had used crushed rose petals and oil to perfume the candle, and the wax inside it was nearly melted down. She'd often burn it when she read. He sauntered into his parent's bedroom, gazing at the neatly made bed. He placed the candle on the bedside table, laying across the mattress. He had his own room, but he longed to feel close to his mother. 

“If you're here, then give me a sign,” he mumbled drowsily before sleep overtook him.

“Gideon,” her musical voice resounded within his ears.

He wasn't aware he was dreaming when he heard her entrancing voice, a gentle caress to his broken heart.

“Mother,” he muttered, reaching blindly for her. 

“Gideon, it's going to be okay, I haven't left. I'll always be in your heart, where I've been all along. Take care of yourself and go on a grand adventure of your own. Go and see all the realms we never had a chance to explore and find love along the way,” she told him, kissing his brow affectionately.

The moment he felt her warm lips brush against his brow, he awoke suddenly. He lurched up, glancing around the empty chamber. The candle on the bedside table had been extinguished. He picked it up, startled to see a faint heart had formed in the wax. 

“Thank you, mother,” he smiled, hugging the candle against his chest. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, grabbing his pack as he left the house. It was time to find his own path as his mother had advised. So he left the Edge of Realms, his heart set on an adventure in the great wide somewhere.


End file.
